Fluttershy
Fluttershy ist ein Pegasuspony und eine der Hauptfiguren von My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie. Sie ist für gewöhnlich sehr scheu, schüchtern, freundlich und ruhig und kümmert sich fürsorglich um ihre Tiere. Sie repräsentiert das Element der Freundlichkeit.__TOC__ Entwicklung Fluttershys mitfühlende Natur und ihr Auftreten sind ähnlich dem von Posey, einem Erdpony aus der 1980er My Little Pony Spielzeug- und Fernsehserie. In den ersten Entwürfen, die von Lauren Faust online veröffentlicht wurden, wird sie auch noch "Posey" genannt. Ihr Schönheitsfleck, drei rosane und hellblaue Schmetterlinge, entspricht dem des G2-Ponies Sky Skimmer. Fluttershys Name stammt von einem G3-Erdpony, welches ein begeisterter Fotograf ist. Rolle in der Serie Persönlichkeit Schüchternheit s Abschneiden bei der "Best Young Flyers' Competition"]] Bei Fluttershys erstem Auftritt in der Serie ist sie aufgrund ihrer Schüchternheit kaum in der Lage Twilight Sparkle ihren Namen zu verraten. Dies geht sogar so weit, dass sie aus Furcht nur ein Wimmern herausbringt. Als Sie Twilight Sparkles Assistenten, den Drachen Spike, bemerkt, scheint sie ihre Schüchternheit schlagartig hinter sich zu lassen und bitte ihn, ihr alles über sich zu erzählen, sehr zum Unmut von Twilight Sparkle. Ihre Schüchternheit führt in einigen Folgen dazu, dass sie in einen Konflikt mit Rainbow Dash gerät. Zu sehen ist dies besipielsweise in der Folge Drachenscheu oder in einer weniger extremen Ausprägung auch in Rainbows großer Tag. Auffällig ist, dass Fluttershys schüchterne Art während der ersten Staffel oft den Zorn Rainbow Dashs erregt. In der zweiten Staffel werden die beiden allerdings sehr gute Freunde und singen in May the Best Pet Win! sogar ein Lied zusammen. Fluttershy hat sehr große Angst vor ausgewachsenen Drachen und kann sich in der Folge Drachenscheu mehrere Male vor Furcht nicht mehr rühren. In der Folge besteigen die sechs Freunde einen Berg, um einen Drachen dazu zu bringen, seinen hundertjährigen Schlaf an einem anderen Ort fortzusetzen, da das Schnarchen des Drachens dicke Rauchwolken erzeugt. Twilight Sparkle ermutigt sie, die Reise zur Höhle des Drachens mitanzutreten, da sie um Fluttershys große Begabung im Umgang mit Tieren weiß. Applejack hilft ihr für einen gewissen Teil der Reise beim Besteigen des Berges und verteidigt sie vor abfälligen Bemerkungen durch Rainbow Dash. Auch Pinkie Pie kann ihren Beitrag zur Unterstützung von Fluttershy leisten, indem sie ihr dabei hilft, den Versuch zu wagen, über eine Schlucht zu springen, die Fluttershy zunächst daran hindert, die Reise fortzusetzen. Am Ende der Folge, als Fluttershy sieht, wie der Drache mit ihren Freunden umgeht, gelingt es ihr, genug Mut zusammenzunehmen, um den Drachen zu konfrontieren. Eine ähnliche Situation existiert auch in Babysitter Fluttershy, als sie einen Basilisken dazu bringt, seine Versteinerungen rückgängig zu machen. Fluttershy übt Anfeuerungsrufe mit Rainbow Dash in Rainbows großer Tag. Fluttershys Versuche treiben Rainbow Dash allerdings zur Verzweiflung, da die Anfeuerungsrufe in ihrer Ansicht nach zu leise sind. Als es Rainbow Dash am Ende der Folge gelingt, ihre Ultraschallrainboom zu vollführen, gelingt es Fluttershy, sie mit großer Lautstärke anzufeuern, während die anderen Hauptcharaktere vor Staunen über Rainbows Kunststück kein Wort rausbringen. Fluttershys ansonsten eher ruhige Art wird auch in der Folge Babysitter Fluttershy auf die Probe gestellt, da sie ihre Stimme zweimal erheben muss, um den Schönheitsfleckenklub, auf den sie in der Folge aufpasst, zum Gehorchen zu bringen. In der Folge Gilda, die Partybremse bringt Gilda sie zum Weinen, nachdem Fluttershy versehentlich mit ihr zusammengestoßen ist. In Luna Eclipsed versteckt sie sich in ihrem Haus und weigert sich zunächst, die Tür zu öffnen, als Twilight Sparkle und Prinzessin Luna ihr einen Besuch abstatten. Ein charakterliches Extrem zu ihrer üblichen Schüchternheit und Zurückhaltung erlebt man in der Folge Putting Your Hoof Down, als sie durch das Training von Iron Will mehr Durchsetzungsvermögen erhält. Dies geht soweit, dass sie ihre beiden Freunde Rarity und Pinkie Pie zum Weinen bringt, da sie sie durch ihre veränderte, aggressive Art sehr verletzt hat. Fluttershy erkennt zum Ende der Folge, dass sie zu weit gegangen ist und verfällt wieder in ihren alten Charakter, erhält sich allerdings ein gewisses Maß an Durchsetzungsvermögen. Freundlichkeit und Einfühlungsvermögen Als die Hauptcharaktere in der ersten Folge den Wald der ewigen Magie betreten und durch ein Löwenwesen daran gehindert werden, ihre Weg fortzusetzen, erkennt sie schnell, dass das Wesen Hilfe braucht, kann ihren Freunden dies aber zunächst nicht deutlich machen, da sie aufgrund ihrer Art ihre Stimme nicht erhebt. Nachdem ihr dies aber letztendlich dennoch gelingt und sie dem Löwenwesen einen Dorn aus der Pfote entfernt, gesteht sie den anderen, dass sie nicht wusste, was dem Tier fehlte, aber dass manchmal auch ein bisschen Freundlichkeit reiche. Als ihre Geduld durch die Tiere im königlichen Garten auf die Probe gestellt wird, da diese nicht mit ihr spielen oder Freundschaft schließen wollen, entlädt sich ihre Frustration in einem für sie ungewöhnlichen Wutanfall. In The Return of Harmony Part 1 ist sie die Einzige, die nicht Discords Manipulationstechniken verfällt. Dies erregt ihn sehr und zwingt ihn letztendlich dazu, ihren Charakter mittels aktiver Hypnose zu verändern. In diesem veränderten Zustand ist sie nicht mehr schüchtern, sondern verletzend und bösartig den anderen gegenüber. Sie tut alles dafür, Zwietracht und Zorn zu erregen. Sie zertritt beispielweise Twilight Sparkles Blumenbeet, als sie ihr Haus betritt und schüttet Spike und Twilight einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf. Fähigkeiten Viele Pegasusponies sind an der Wettermanipulation beteiligt. Fluttershy, die allerdings kein guter Flieger ist, kümmert sich dagegen lieber um ihre Tiere und verbringt ihre Zeit lieber am Boden als in der Luft. Tierpflege In Celestias Haustier kümmert sie sich um Prinzessin Celestias Haustier Philomeena, das sie für krank hält. Sie bedient sich dabei einem Thermometer, einem Stetoskop und Medizin, um ihr hervorragendes Verständnis für Tiere zu symbolisieren. Ein weiteres Beispiel für ihren guten Umgang mit Tieren is zu Beginn der Episode zu sehen, als eine Maus im Rollstuhl, die einen vermutlich von Fluttershy angefertigten Gipsverband trägt, mit ihrer Familie zusammengeführt wird.In Lesson Zero sieht man Fluttershy, wie sie einem Bären scheinbar das Genick bricht, in Wahrheit allerdings eine sehr intensiven Massage für diesen vollführt. Der starre Blick Obwohl sie normalerweise sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend ist, ist sie durchaus dazu in der Lage, Tiere mit einem starren Blick zum Gehorchen zu bringen. Das erste Mal wird dieser Blick von Rarity in Babysitter Fluttershy erwähnt, als Fluttershy ihr ihre Katze Opal bringt und Rarity sich darüber wundert, wie gut sie mit dieser zurechtgekommen sei. Fluttershy verneint dies jedoch. In derselben Folge benutzt sie den Blick allerdings bei ihren Hühnern, die sich zunächst weigern, zurück in ihren Stall zu gehen. Im späteren Verlauf verwendet sie den starren Blick auch, um einen Basilisken dazu zu bringen, Twilight Sparkle und eines ihrer Hühner zurückzuverwandeln, da diese durch den Blick des Monsters in Stein verwandelt wurden. Um den Drachen in Drachenscheu zur Einsicht zu bringen, benutzt sie ebenfalls einen sehr intensiven Blickkontakt. Fliegen Fluttershy ist eine ausreichend gute Fliegerin unter gewöhnlichen Umständen, allerdings scheint sie ihre Flugfähigkeiten in Situationen großer Anspannung zu verlieren. Beim Besteigen des Berges in Drachenscheu ist sie durch das Geräusch des schnarchenden Drachens zunächst paralysiert und kann daraufhin ihre Flügel nicht mehr bewegen, sodass Applejack ihr Beim Aufstieg helfen muss. Sie erlangt ihre Flugfähigkeit erst wieder zurück, als sie den Mut fassen kann, den Drachen zu konfrontieren. In Pinkie-Weisheiten benutzt sie ihre Flügel nicht, um der Gefahr durch die Hydra zu entkommen. Allerdings schlägt sie mit ihren Flügeln während sie läuft und rennt. In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 ist sie selbst mit Rainbow Dashs Hilfe nur mit Mühe dazu in der Lage, Twilight Sparkle eine kurze Distanz zu tragen. Nähen Fluttershy besitzt offenbar ein großes Wissen über das Nähen, das vergleichbar mit dem von Rarity erscheint. In der Folge Die Modenschau kritisiert sie ihr von Rarity entworfenes Kleid. Hierbei benutzt sie diverse Fachausdrücke wie etwa "Schlingenstich" und "steppen". In Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg und Die große Galloping-Gala sieht man sie Modemagazine lesen. Aus unbekannten Gründen scheint sie die Kleider, die Rarity für den Gala-Besuch der Freundinnen entworfen hat, in ihrem Kleiderschrank aufzubewahren. Dies ist in der Folge A Bird in the Hoof zu sehen. Musik Bei ihrem ersten Auftritt in der Serie sieht man sie während der Probe eines Vogelchors dirigieren. Fluttershy besitzt diverse musikalische Auftritte in der Serie: Ihre Version von Evil Enchantress Song, Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders oder Find A Pet Song als Duett mit Rainbow Dash. In Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht und A Bird in the Hoof hört man sie das Titellied summen. History The episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles offers a glimpse into Fluttershy's past. Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was bullied by some of the other ponies, who nicknamed her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged the bullies to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, which was butterflies and a lifelong love of animals. Fluttershy lives in a cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest and on the outskirts of Ponyville. It appears in several episodes, including Dragonshy, Swarm of the Century, and Stare Master, where it is one of the primary sets of the episode. The cottage's roof is covered in grass and is filled with runways, holes and perches for animals. In May the Best Pet Win!, Fluttershy is delighted to hear that Rainbow Dash desires a pet and takes her to her cottage's backyard, where she presents her friend with a great variety of animals to choose from. Much is learned about the friendship between Fluttershy and Rarity during Green Isn't Your Color. The two meet regularly every week at Ponyville's day spa to catch up. Rarity expresses admiration of Fluttershy's grace and poise in the episode, and implores Fluttershy to model her clothing, but as she is aware that Fluttershy doesn't enjoy putting herself in front of people, Rarity only asks her when Photo Finish comes to photograph her work. Throughout the episode, Fluttershy has a hard time coping with the large amounts of attention. Despite this, she is willing to put up with it because she believes it makes Rarity happy. Likewise, Fluttershy is not exempt from Rarity's envy of her fame; however, Twilight eventually gets the two to solve their problems. Pets ]] Like any animal lover, Fluttershy has some animals that live with her or near her. Prominent among Fluttershy's pets is her bunny Angel. Introduced in the third episode, Angel is shown to be pushy and temperamental, often twisting Fluttershy's arm to get what he wants. Examples of this include A Bird in the Hoof, where he locks her out of the cottage, in The Ticket Master, where he persuades her to pursue the extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, and in Putting Your Hoof Down, where he refuses to eat a carrot salad she prepared for him. In addition to Angel, Fluttershy appears to have several more animals that she pals around with more often than not. Among these is a hummingbird named Hummingway, a pair of otters, and a chicken named Elizabeak. There are far more animals that accompany her at random times, such as squirrels, mice, bats, and even a bear at one point, but most of these have not been give names. Other depictions Hasbro.com description A graceful, fawn-like filly, Fluttershy's gentle, serene ways makes her unusually attractive to all types of forest animals, whose care and high priority. She'd like nothing more than to spend every waking moment caring for her animal friends in her secluded meadow cottage, and that's because Fluttershy is, well... shy. Sweet, soft-spoken and often fearful, her pony friends treasure her kindness, but have to work hard to help her come out of her shell. To their surprise, however, she emits an intimidating strength when she witnesses someone being treated unfairly. Fluttershy has a lot of fears to overcome, but certainly one day her strength of character and enormous heart will make her a force to be reckoned with! Hubworld description Graceful Fluttershy has a special way with forest animals. Her favorite thing is to care for them in her quiet meadow cottage. That's because Fluttershy is, well... shy. She's sweet, soft-spoken, and kind of a scaredy-pony. Her friends love her for her kindness and they work hard to bring her out of her shell. Hubworld video A friend to the forest, Fluttershy is the gentle, soft-spoken member of the group. Sweet and caring, she makes plenty of space in her tucked-away cottage for helping anyone in need of her love and care, especially her little animal friends. But don't be fooled: although she is timid, she is a determined pony with admirable strength. She always defends those who are treated unfairly. With an enormous heart, and the ability to fly, this Pegasus pony is a gentle soul who always rises to the occasion and is always there when her friends need her. My Little Pony magazine description *''Graceful'' *''Musical'' *''Gentle'' She's rather shy and loves to sing with animal friends. Fluttershy is generous and sweet, sometimes a little too trusting and always eager to help. Merchandise On the back of her toy, Fluttershy is printed wingless. Auftreten :Siehe auch: Auftreten nach Folgen Zitate Galerie :Fluttershy Bildergalerie en:Fluttershy es:Fluttershy it:Fluttershy sv:Fluttershy Kategorie:Figuren Kategorie:Pegasusponies Kategorie:Hauptfiguren Kategorie:Fluttershy